Sarah Weatherby and the two world prophecy
by sarah weatherby
Summary: this is a tester for an idea i had for a book of my own about 4 freinds who go on lost of adventures its a cronical so there are diffrent enemys in each storie it  is based on magic, hope you like it, it is great please comment
1. In The Beginning

Chapter 1

In The Beginning

_**It is frequently said that sometimes the lonliest you feel is whilst surrounded by people, Those who do not understand you or choose to stay away from you. Or sometimes the lonlieness from which you suffer is all down to yourself,**_

_**Because you do not need or want the company of other people.**_

_**Society is simply the rest of the world banding together and you dont belong to it, you are not part of it by your own free will of course. **_Sarah sighs as she looks accross at a picture of her younger self thinking back to her childhood before all of the terrible events that led her to this point in her life,

A young Sarah Weatherby stares over at the sofa opposite her as she observed Xavior bounce down next to his wife and daughter who promptly wrapped an arm around his shoulders. The three of them easily fitting on the two seater sofa, sprawled over one another.

Sarah couldnt help the missery and bitterness which engulfed her at the site of three people so close to each other as they were, she could have been a stranger part of that, she could have drapped her arms around Xavior and Laura leaning her head on her shoudler.

Would she, a slight smile touched her lips slightly and she hid behind the book her godfather baught her as a welcome to there home gift,

Her parents had been killed and Sarah had come home to find them.

Her eyes stared at the world although she did not read or take in the information presented in the writting in front of her, she would of rather of been with Xavior, growing closer to him as Daisy was doing and making up for the time she she had lost with her family, Xavior is her family now.

After all, they all had time now, they have the rest of there lives to relax and do what they want, Except that Sarah could not do that, she was afraid although she didnt know what of, Her phobia of being physically touched or close to people formed soon after find her parents bodys, she persumed that there was more to there deaths than people told her.

Sarah didnt feel she was worthy of being with anyone else, especially now Sarah was greatly attached to everyone who lived or stayed in Xavior Manor. But non more so than Xavior who was going to be her Defence teacher at the Witches and Wizards school of magic and who also is her godfather.

What she had done to deserve this family she felt she would never know although she new it must of been something special for someone to take her in like this.

Xavior along with Laura, Charles Hector and Kerr had been the first to have to cope with her unusual fear of being close to or touched by anyone else.

The fact that Kerr seemed to have a crush on her before two days ago and trying to understand why she wouldnt let him touch her.

Made her feel bad especially as she wanted to hangout like normal wishing everything would go back to Giles and Honey being alive. Stil, it hadnt seemed her place to do so had it?

Even after they had accepted her. Sarah had made a silent vow not to replace her parents, it didnt matter that she new she would have to move on, That seemed to come so much easier to everyone else.

The others had questioned her odd behaviour only once in her presence and after that the subject had been droped with her though Sarah strongly suspected that they talked about it greatly.

It seemed odd to think that something which had orriginally begun as self deprevasion of physical closeness had slowly become something almost akin to a phobia and Sarah just wasnt comfortable being particularly close to anyone,

Xavior had understood that from the minuet I met him in the Head teachers office and still did now. No one else did though especially Kerr,

Kerr thought her very strange indeed and mostly selfish from the manor with which she held herself so aloof and evaded his touches.

Xavior remained the enigma, Sarah wasnt certain what Xavior must feel about her although since they had not they frequently had long uninterupted conversations together over rediculous amounts of tea or a vast veriaty of topics that Sarah will be studying,

Sarah loved Xaviors company an she was almost sure that Xavior always come to source her out in the large Manor who he would spend time with. That always lifts up Sarahs spirits.

What lowered them was Xaviors exspression of confussion at the winces from Sarah when Xavior so much as touched her on the shoulder. Sarah stares across the room again, her eyes traveling over the top of her unread book to Xavior, Daisy and Laura.

Daisy and Laura were beginning to argue over something, most likely being why she couldnt join my freinds and I at school,

Xavior was listening and looking amused. His eyes filcker towards Sarah on the oppsite sofa in a way which suggested he had done so before and is just checking to see weather anything changed,

Although only just.

Xavior notices Sarahs eyes upon them instead of staring at the book she held in her hands, she hadnt turned a page in a very long time and Xavior wondered why she bothered to use it as an unnessery sheild to ineffectivly hide the face she was lost in thought,

He lets it slide, Sarah seemed to be lost in thought alot these days and if she wants to talk about what is on her mind then surley she would do so without having to be prompted.

"DINNERS READY" Jennys voice echoed through the house, magically amplified in order that all occupants of the house from the garden to the attic would be able to hear her. It worked wel a moment later Xavior, Sarah, Daisy, Laura, Kerr, Hector, Charles, Lilly, Blossom, Chris and Tom were all seated in the dinning room and Jenny ran around them all,

Ensuring that everyone got as much as they needed.

Although in some cases she made sure that they got alot more than they needed.

"a full house tonight,"

Jenney says when she eventually returned to her own seat and stared at her large family, mostly adopted.

She couldnt help but feel a pang at the two seats which remained empty and at the thought of Giles and Honey, Sarahs parents who had been murdered a few days ago. The rest of the meal was conducted in silence from Jenny as she contemplated the lives of her best freinds whilst lively conversations continued al around her,

Jenny walked around and heaped more food onto the plates of Xaviors, Daisys and Carters, all of whom tried to prevent her from doing so and failed miserably, Her unbeatable excuses for force feeding them being that Daisy was still very thin after her heart opperation at the school hospital, Sarah gave her a supportive smile. Carter was in a similar state from an accident while potion making.

Xavior had helped Carter back onto his feet and back to work, That never stopped her hovering and she usually piled yet more food onto Xaviors plate after that paticular reminde.

"if I am going to be fed to death then your coming down with me, Xavior" Carters mutters to him before repeating the arguement which had been used frequently and sure enough Xavior soon had more food than he had a moment before.

After dinner Sarah returned to the lounge is which she had been sat before resumed reading the book she had hidden behind earlier on.

It was not long before her peace was broken and Xavior walked into the room, a book of his own in his hand.

Immediatly Sarah noticed her mistake but it was to late to do anything which Xavior wouldnt notice and therefore, too late to do something which would not hurt his feelings excessivley Sarah is sitting in the middle of the sofa and knowing Xavior, he would choose to come and sit next to her instead of choosing to lie on one of the other sofas in the room.

That would make it so that they were both very close together therefore that would be very awkward for Sarah with the strange illness that she had given herself.

Xavior sat down next to her and it was as awful as Sarah had predicted. She felt cruel for doing it but at the same time she couldnt exactly stay sitting with Xavior so close to her without wanting to shuffle away...

She shrank back into the corner of the large sofa which she had situated herself on and made the mistake of looking up into Xaviors eyes.

Xavior frowned slightly as Sarah moved away from him, unable to hide the hurt he felt at such a rejection,

And a rejection it most certainly was.

The girl wouldnt even bare to sit next to him, It was very puzzling, especially since Xavior was beginning to feel that they were getting close with their long conversations and the fact that Xavior felt he could tell Sarah anything.

But perhaps he had been mistaken.

Sarah hated this, she hated that she had braught this on herself and she was strongly the fact that she couldnt so much as touch another human being without the feeling the sudden need to escape.

She stared up at Xavior and now the flicker of pain before it was hidden behind an exspressonless mask. She would never see anything though that,

Sarah new she had tried many a time to discuss the smallest amount of information from Xaviors face when he had looked in such a way but it had always been for nothing, Xavior had curled his legs up at the other end of the sofa now,

As far away from Sarah as he could possibly be without moving and that would of been rude, he new that. He also new that by doing so he would have acted in much of the same manner as Sarah but out of spite.

Xavior was aware that Sarah probably didnt act the way she did for no reason and so by mimicking her so childishly it would ruin any chance he ever had of knowing just why the girl did what she did...

Sarah new that Xavior would never actually come out and say anything about the way she avoided touching him and being close to him at all cost.

Even then that was usually concluded with the kitchen table between them or the space between them as the space between the sofa.

They were never actually close although after when they spoke together they felt it, The anger that engulfed Sarah as she stared at Xavior for a moment was overwhelming, There was a space of little more than a foot between them but to Xavior and Sarah they felt it may as well have been a great chasm for the closeness they felt to the other. The awkwardness between them coupled with the unhappiness he felt for Sarahs rejection all added up to ubearable atmosphere, He was out of there within five minuets when he felt he could take it no longer.

"you know, when wondering about looking like christmas was cancelled, people often pay attention to were they are going" Laura talled Xavior when he walked into the back of her,

He found himself staring at his wife who had clearly been plotting something to catch Hector and Charles messing around but she didnt have the nack for it"what is it dear" "oh well firstly, the fact that Tom is still lounging around the house when is he starting his security job and secondly Sarah"

Laura sighs, she new that she was going to have to have the conversation with Xavior at some point and it was probably way overdue as it is.

She just didnt like the fact that she was going to have to tell Xavior that Sarah might find it hard to be close to anyone just now.

Xavior found himself being led into there bedroom and Laura sat him down next to her on the bed with interest as to what she was going to say concerning Sarah "look, Xavior Sarahs not ready to have physical contact with anyone yet, just give her time"

The conversation had been short and to the point and when Xavior was left at the end of it so that Laura could jump Charles and Hector when they left there room. He lay down on there bed and wondered weather Sarah really pushed everyone away because she had felt the one who caused her parents death,

Laura had made it clear not to discuss it until it felt like the right time.

But Xavior had many questions and Laura couldnt answer most of them,

Maybe Sarah wouldnt be able to either, Xavior mused as he finally got up off the bed and wondered back downstairs in search for his book which he realised he had left in the lounge with Sarah.

Sarah stares at Xavior as he re-enteres the room, persumably to get his book back after dissapearing to who knows were for quite some time.

The lonlieness she had been feeling for a while now was threatining to take over and become a big issue for her, As she watched Xavior pick up his book. For a moment Sarah feared that he would sit down next to her again and she would be pushed into the previously unpleasent situation but the reality felt far worse she watched glumly as Xavior curled up on another sofa, as far away from her as possible to be.

The warm smile which Xavior bestowed upon her only seemed to make things more painful and Sarah new that without a doudt that Laura had been talking to Xavior about her, The lonlieness washed over her and the chasm reopened wider than ever.

Sarah sighed inwardly, knowingly she had brought this upon herself and resolved then and there that things were going to change Xavior didnt know it yet but he about to become the first person Sarah Weatherby had voluntairly become close to since her parents had died,

She watched closely hoping that Xavior wouldnt be able to sence her eyes upon him, As she wondered how best to get close to her godfather. Sarah questioned weather Laura telling Xavior would make things easier or harder for her in the long run but dismissed it, This was Xavior she was talking about.

Xavior had spent alot of time trying to get closer to her, Sarah had constantly pushed him away until neither of them could take it anymore.

Surley he would accept Sarah if she was desperate to become close to someone and he Xavior was her chosen object.

After all, everyone else was close to Xavior and she felt distantly cut off from him simply because she couldnt do as they did.

Xaviors eyes met hers for a moment and Sarah felt a slight flutter in her stomach, could she really do this Xavior smiled warmly at her and Sarah new she couldnt keep hurting him.

She rose to her feet and walked over to Xavior. "I thought you didnt do the whole close to people thing"? Xavior asked her when Sarah sat down next to him and winced at his own words, Laura had just talled him to take it slow. "ignore me, I'm an idiot," "no your not" Sarah talled him, smileing slightly at Xaviors current unease after most likely being talled that sarah wasnt reaedy to get close to her godfather yet.

The thought was an unhappy one, one which she was soon to remedy. Hopefully "and I dont usually do the whole close to people thing, as you so quickly point out, I just" she trailed off and Xavior was left watching her in interest.

This was certainly a new development. "you just what"? Xavior prompted when Sarah didnt pick up the sentence again.

He wanted to reach out to the young girl and press his hand comfertingly over her hand,

But under the cercumstances Xavior didnt think that would go down very well, "I'm just tired of being alone and I see you with Laura and I think that I want to be like that with you but I cant,"

"yes you can, Its just a matter of how much you want it," Xavior tells her confidentaly Xavior is normaly good with advice. He seemed to be the one everyone went to, becaue he was always truthful and honest.

"Alot" muttered Sarah and Xavior smiled slightly, the action caught in the corner of Sarahs eye before she turned back from the flames to Xavior.

"can I be like that with you"?

"I dont know, can you"? Xavior asks her and Sarah wonders just that herself.

could she love her godfather like her dad without feeling uneasy or could Xavior honestly hep her?

"I hope so" Sarah sighs and leant back into the sofa, suddenly feeling desperate for a hug and to be wrapped in someone elses arms, He was wondering if he was being too hasty by doing such a thing with Sarah so soon but they had to start somewhere.

He let go of her hand after a moment and got up to leave. There was still Hector and Charles walking around the house feeling thourghly pleased with themselves after and revising Laura's prank upon him, such behaviour could not go without retribution.

"I'm going to attack Charles and Hector for a while, I take it your not interested in joining me"? Sarah shuck her head and Xavior tried to look shocked and dissapointed but failed on both count, "okay, I'll talk to you later then."

Another breif smile and a slight touch to Sarah's shoulder and he was gone, leaaving Sarah feeling quite warm on the sofa on her own, she felt happy, she realised for the first time in quite a while, she could be close to her godfather... She could be close to her freinds. And could be just like everyone else and curle up next to another person without wanting to go find a secluded area ofthe house all for herself.

For once, things might go quite well for her.


	2. Family

**Chapter 2**

**Family**

A few hours later a car drove up to the invisable barrier to Ipton Village, Sarah climes out of the front passanger seat whilst Kerr, Hector and Charles quickly got out of the back of the car and then Xavior locked it as he asks, _"were do you guys want to go first"? _Sarah answers for them _"the Wizard Bank we need to get some money out" "the wizard bank it is then"_

Once they had worked there way through the crowds of last minuet shopers they finally got to the front of the bank from the outside it looked like a normal building until they got inside to a long hall at one side there were golden lifts and on the other side of the hall was were you could collect there Wizard and Witches credit card and check books,

Kerr, Sarah, Hector and Charles made there way to collect there credit cards and checkbooks,

The card works by allowing them into there own lift which would take them to there own family vaults, The vaults are deep under the ground so that they couldnt be broken into,

Sarah collected some money from her section of her family vault and got back into the lift that would take her up to the main hall were they had come from a second ago.

Xavior took Sarahs list out of his robe pocket while they waited for the others to arrive back from there vaults, _"next we have to collect your school books,"_

Once they found the bookshop Sarah, Hector, Kerr and Charles picked up the following school books,

Defence spell books level 1

Charms books level 1

Alchemy books level 1

Time supression books level 1

Magical plants books level 1

Aromancy books level 1.

Once they had collected there books they then went to get some quills at the quills and stationary shop,

They then made there way to the robes for all ocations shop so that they could be fitted for there school uniform, after an hour of being fitted out and messured for there uniform they made there way to collect there wands.

As Sarah walked into the wand shop she sees four wands waiting on the desk _"hello, anyone here"?_ A young wizard comes out from the back of the shop,

_"I take it that your names are Sarah Weatherby, Hector Baily Eldrige, Kerr Fitz Kenrick" _they nod as there names are mentioned _"ok all for of you are right handed correct"?_ _"yes"_ all four of them say in unision, _"right Sarah one of these wands will choose you, all you have to do is hold it and if it chooses you, you will know"_

Sarah picks up the first wand but nothing happends, but when she picks up the second wand she feels it vibrate in her hand and a flash of light engulfs her and then everything goes back to normal,

Once all four of them had purchased there wands and holsters they continued to the trunk shop.

As they entered the trunk shop Xavior looks at his watch _"why dont we get something to eat before we had back"_ Sarah smiles at her godfather _"yeah sure" _as they walk otu of the shop it had turned dark and had started raining even though the restraunt wsnt that far down the street but even then they were pleased to be in the warmth of the restraunt.

They handed there traveling robes to the waiter and they then went to find a table, the restraunt gave Sarah the creeps, the last time she had been here was a week ago with her parents and her freinds celebrating there results, now it just reflected how she felt deep down it wasnt bright it was lit by candle light shanderleers, Xavior noticed how uncomfortable she was and went to sit next to her _"I was going to take us to the restruant further down the street but the weather wasnt very forgiving" _sarah shrugs her shoulders _"I had to come here sometime, maybe the weather was a sign for me to come here and get past some of my feelings about what happened" _

Once they had, had there dinner they made there way back to the car, Xavior placed a shrinking charm on there belongings so everything would fit into the car, Sarah sighs as she gets into the front seat _"why dont you try and sleep on the way back" _Xavior starts the car up to Sarah muttering _"I dont think that is a good idea" __"ok, I was just saying you look tired."_

When Xavior dosent get a reaction he takes a quick glance at Sarah who had fallen to sleep an a rather restless sleep at that, Sarah finds herself shouting at Hector and Charles again Sarah tunrs away from them and talks with an edge_"I think we should go back to my place, at least there you waont be able to miss behave"_

Sarah bends down and puts her book back into her bag and starts walking back in the direction they came, As they walk back to Sarahs house she looks over at Kerr wondering how on earth he could still read it considering it had gone dark, _"can I read that after you"? _Kerr look up from the magazine _"yeah sure"_ As Sarah walks past him she hears branches breaking behind them she suddenly stops and Kerr, Hector and Charles colide into the back of her,

Once the three of them were back on there feet Sarah turns round _"did you hear that"? _Sarah runs into the woods, Kerr comes running after her and falls over something Sarah stops to help him back up and continues on with Kerr shouting after her _"wait, were are you going"?_

Sarah turns to look at Kerr _"someones there I know it" _Kerr takes her hand _"we need to send the alarm, and then we should make sure everythings ok at your place"_ Sarah takes a second to reply _"yeah, your right"_ they then continue there way back to her house,

When they reach the house Kerr grabs her arm _"we should wait for the backup to come" _Sarah fights him of her and as she reaches the front door Sarah could sence something is very wrong the door is slightly open, Kerr tries again to take over the situation but Sarah opens the door slowly to show a long corridoor on the right is a row of hangers and a shelf for visitors shoes,

On the left are family portraits of relitives who are living or who have long since died. Sarah puts a hand up to signal them to stay were they are and slowly makes her way down the corridoor,

halfway down she hears raised voices from the Kitchen,

what caught he curiosity is the sudden silence, she slowly makes her way to the kitchen door, she tries the door but finds it locked Sarah hovers her right hand over over the lock muttering _"Groscopy"_ and it clicks open,

The kitchen was full of tense silence Sarah notices her parents work robes on the back of two chairs opposite each other and a map open on the table,

As she makes her way further into the kitchen she seees them lying next to each other, Her first reaction is to run over to them but she couldnt do it she did all she felt like doing which was scream and the next second he freind were there.

Xavior shakes her shoulder to wake her up she nw that she must of screamed in her sleep too she thought as she snaped awake Kerr, Hector and Charles had obviously gone into the house,

Sarah woke to a very concerend looking face, _"are you alright"?_ Sarah shakes her head and starts crying.

_"you feel ready to talk now"?_ Sarah quickly wipes away her tears _"yeah, but not in here" _Xavior agreed _"lets go to your room" _Sarah nodes again to this suggestion Xavior helps her out of the car, once they had arrived in sarahs room Xavior muttered some words and two mugs of hot chockolate appeared,

This was always Xaviors idea of a cure which actually did work but more for comfort, Sarah smiles and Sarah asks as she takes a sip of her drink. _"I cant stop thinking about my parents, and why would someone kill them, I keep thinking it is my fault, that if I had been there sonner they could still be alive"_

Xavior sighed _"It wasnt your fault, you arent even trained yet in the magic that was used that night, what could you of done"? _As he takes a drink from his own mug Sarah mutters _"do you have any idea, who killed my them"? _

_"If I had known who killed you parents, they wouldnt be able to get out of the line of fire"_ Sarah looks at Xavior _"you couldnt hurt a fly" _Xavior smiles at her and gives her a big hug.

_"are you traveling in out compartment on the 13th of September,"_ Sarah asks, Xavior looks at her for a second before saying _"Are you sure, you have your freinds,"_

Sarah looks at the hot chockolate as if hypnotised and she suddenly looks serious _"I need you to be with us" _Sarah dose not say anything anymore they sat there drinking there hot chockolate until Xavior says _"you know something, I dont thats why you want me in your compartment"_

Sarah doset not lok into his eyes when she changes the subject _"I'm tired"_ Xavior took the hint that she was not ready to discuss what is bothering her.

He slowly gets up from were he was sitting on Sarahs bed _"I will see you in the morning at breakfast"_ just as Xavior places his hand on the door handle Sarah says _"I have something to share with you but you will have to wait just like my freinds have to wait,"_

Xavior smiles at the way Sarah reminds him so much of his bestfreind the more he gets to know her,

He walks out onto the landing and walks to his room he opens the door and watches Laura sleeping for a while.

The next morning Xavior walks down the stairs in his pyjamas and dressing gown, He makes his way to the kitchen he's supprised to find Sarah making some toast and hot chockolate Xavior slowly walks up behind her _"you didnt sleep at all did you"? _

Xavior reaches past her to get a pan out of the cuboard and flicks his wand and the eggs and backon appears in the frying pan and starts cooking on its own,

Sarah sighs and turns to watch her godfather for a while as if contemplating weather she should say what is on her mind she comes to the conclusion that it is the right thing to do, _"I need to show you something, I want your opinion on it" _Sarah says as she moves to the table with her breakfast she then removes her jacket that she has begun to wear all the time, _"my freinds dont know about this" _Xavior moves forward to Sarahs side she was removing her leather fingerless glove from her right hand which are ziped along the arm,

Once Sarah took the right glove off she nervously holds her arm out which is covered in a scare that went down her arm in a Y shape, Xavior looks at her arm _"how long have you had that"?_

_"I dunno, I've had it since I can remember" _Xavior grabs her arm and lets his finger trace the scar, _"I have to get something"_ Xavior says as he runs out returning a short time later with a book, He flicks through it and finds the page he had been looking for, _"Look at this" _he says passing the book accross the table,

Sarah reads out what is on the page _"The scar in this diagram is a mark which shows an event happend to you as a child, It warns you about close danger when enemy is close bye"_

Xavior had gone to take his breakfast off the stove, _"Xavior what dose this mean"? _Xavior really didnt like this development at all but it was something that he couldnt just ignore the issue at hand he moves to kneel beside her chair and layed a hand on her arm and says_"it means you are very special, there are going to be large consequences to your special gift and abbilites though, your scar is the sign of a war and you will be the only one who can kill the leader of the opposition, you will be famous at school once they find out" _Sarah starts to put her glove back on but Xavior places a hand on her shoulder _"why hide whats part of you"?_

_"I am scared of it, I want to know who gave me this, but I am sure whoever gave me this killed my parents" Xavior pushes his uneaten food away _suddenly loosing his appitite,

They both jump when the door opens to show Hector and Charles walk in _"I feel we have disturbed something mate" _Charles says to Hector.

Sarah quickly zips her glove up and puts her jacket on _"Its ok guys we were just discussing my birthday tomorow"_

_"waw I forgot it being the 11th September" _Sarah new that they were being sarcastic. Sarah carries on drinking her drink Xavior starts discussing how they were going to get to Worsley station on Thursday _"we will be taking a car to Preston station, once there we will make our way to platform 3c and then walk through the arch way and we will arrive at the front entranceof the wizard station."_

Laura and Kerr walk in and Kerr goes to sit next to Sarah.

As Laura starts making the breakfast for the late starters, Xavior notices that there are fewer people at the table _"I see Tom has gone" _Laura smiles and mutters to her husband _"yes he left yesterday whilst you were all shoping"_

Xavior looks at the pile of food sitll hadnt touched Sarah wispers to him _"Are you ok"?_ Xavior looks at Sarah _"what do you want to do for your birthday tomorow when you will finally be twelve and not just acting it" _Sarah looks down at her empty mug _"I dont want to celebrate" _Laura serves the breakfast whilst she listens to the conversation _"I mean what is there to celebrate, its not like my parents are here" _Xavior knows that she is fighting away tears, but he couldnt let this drop _"Sarah its your life we want to celebrate, you know its not that we are trying to cover up that they are gone, this is the first step of moving on"_

Sarah started to feel she wanted to be anywere but here,

She then feels the anger surge through her a wind starts to fill the room and then the objects start flying around the room the lights flashing. Xavior grabed her around her waste wispering in her ear _"calm down, look at me, you have to calm down this isnt getting us anywere"_

Sarah just pulled away and the next minuet she slams the kitchen door shut,

_"I'll go after her "_ Xavior says running after her, He finds her leaning by the fire place trancfixed watching the flames, Xavior turns to lock the door and went to stand at the opposite side of the fire, _"how long have you not been sleeping"?_ _"I dont want to talk about it"_ Xavior looks at her for a second before saying _"I will take you out for your birthday" _Sarah seemed to cheer up a bit at the change of subject _"can I choose were we go"?_

_"yeah sure"_

Sarah sighs, _"I'm sorry about before"_

_"theres nothing for you to be sorry for, your upset, your aloud to be upset, especially in your situation" _Sarah keeps looking at the fire _"do you ever listen to the fire when it sings"?_

Xavior looks up noticing her gaurd is totally down for the first time _"your father used to, why dont you come and sit down," _Sarah sits down and Xavior asks her _"whats going on between you and kerr"? _Sarah blushes _"he has a crush on me" "I thought so, he is very protective of you, thats very special your going to need that" _Sarah looks into his eyes knowing that there was more to that sentance than he was saying, _"you decided if your going to travel with us on the train in our compartment"?_

_"yeah I have thought about it, I will have to meet the teachers first and after that I will join you guys"_

_"cool"_ Sarah smiles.

Xavior pats her on the shoulder, "see you later"

When Xavior closes the door behind him Laura comes out through the kitchen door _"Do you have to go to work today"? _as he walks up to there room to get changed he says _"you know I have to" _Laura places her hands on her hips _"how long do you think you can keep this quiet" _Xavior puts his dueling jacket on _"its not my fault that its turned out like this, If she was older and ready I would tell her, Sarah dosent know how to defend herself yet"_

_"I know I'm sorry it just is hard looking at her the way she was today in the kitchen " _Xavior starts messarging his wifes shoulder to calm her down _"feel better"? "you always know how to calm me down" "good, I'll see you later" _he says as he picks his wand haulster up and walks out of the bedroom, Laura listens until she hears the front door close,

The rest of the day was uneventful Sarah, Kerr, Hector and charles packed there trunks so they wouldnt be in a rush at the last minuet.

Xavior arrives home just as Laura was serving the dinner, Laura rushes over and piled some soup in the bowl in front of him _"how was work"? "very busy, someone thought it would be funny to set fireworks off on chairs were non magical faulk would sit, it was a nightmare we had to get the memory suppression team out so that there memories could be wiped of the event"_

_"I had to go out today collect some stuff, I need to discuss something with you after dinner" _Xavior looks up at his wife _"ok" _Kerr looks up at Sarah for a while _"were are your glasses"?_

_"I dont know, cant find them, thats why I havent been reading," _Sarah shrugs,

Sarah goes to the door _"I am off to bed, night guys" _As Sarah got ready for bed she was hopeing for one night were she would sleep a full night for once,

But it was to not avail she found herself back at home standing in the corridoor in front of the kitchen door her freinds would be coming to hang out tomorow but the thought was removed from her thoughts by the raised voices in the kitchen,

It is unusual for her parents to argue and even more strange that they hadnt put the ear muff charm on the door, because they thought they were alone, _"you cant be serious Giles, you cant expect me to agree to this, its insane shes only a child, she cant find out about this"_

Sarah hears a chair being nocked over _"you dont think I am unhappy about this situation, I didnt expect the prophecy to happen"_

_"Giles I didnt mean it like that"_

Sarah hadnt noticed the footsteps coming from the room, the next second her father opens the door its obvious that he didnt expect her to be there,

Sarah wakes up not knowing what caused her too,

she mutters _"tempus"_ and a clock appeared in mid air with the time on it three o clock _"great, just great" _she mutters to herself,

She new from exsperience now that she wouldnt get back to sleep, she sneaks out of her room and makes her way up the corridoor to her godfathers room, Sarah turns the handle and sneaks in and shakes his shoulder, Xavior opens his eyes to find Sarah above him he slowly sits up not to wake his wife up.

Xavior gets up off the bed and puts his dressing gown on and walks out into the corridoor with Sarah _"are you alright, you dont look to good" _Sarah turnes away Xavior sences that the corridoor was not the right place to talk_ "do you want a drink, why dont we go to the kitchen? _Sarah starts walking towards the stairs and Xavior places his hand on her shoulder as they make there way downstairs into the kitchen,

Xavior places the kettle onto the arga stove and then sits down next to Sarah at the table.

_"did you have another dream"? _he ask as he places his hand on the base of her neck and watches her reaction, _"it wasnt a bad dream I just keep waking up for no reason, its like I am on auto pilot, I dont know how much more I can take" _Xavior sighs as the kettle starts to wizzle to show that its ready Xavior jumps up and flicks his wand at the cup cuboard and two mugs come flying towards the table he then gave another flick of his wand and the teapot was filled with three tea bags and the hot water and it landed on the table in front of them.

_"I wish I could do that"_ Sarah says as she watched as the tea was being made, Xavior just smiles_ "you want me to stay up with you tonight"?_ Sarahs eyes just didnt show any light that she had in them until now _"I dont want to be alone, I wish my dad was here he always new how to help me out when I had problems sleeping" _

Xavior tries to hide his emotion at her words _"have you tried any sleeping drafts they normal work" _a serious look forms on her face _"no way, sleeping drafts can become addictive"_ Xavior smiles _"a true weatherby would only say that"_ a smile forms onto her face_ "do you ever watch the stars at night"? "i dont normal get the chance with work"_ Sarah gazes at the window_ "I normaly sit by that window and place a wish on a star each night its weird but when I look at the stars I think of Kerr, and how I feel about him"_ Xavior purks up a bit _"what do you feel about him, do you have feelings for him or not"?_ Sarah blushes _"well I do sometimes dream about what it would be like to be with him when I am older" _she pauses as if thinking _"did you know Laura when you were sixteen years old"_ it was Xaviors turn to blush now Sarah was amused at his reaction, _"well actually we met at school, a month into our first year we were close from the start, in our world our magic connects to our soal mate from an early age so you normaly find them early on in life, I have a warning for you though there can be sometimes more than one soal mate, but lets hope that is not the case for you"_ he smiles.

_"do you think he is the one for me, we always finish each others sentences he always knows what will calm me down and he dosent stop quizzing me until he gets to the bottom of my problems"_ Xavior places a hand on her shoulder _"you have six years to figure that out" _Sarah looks out the window again _"its turning to day light"_ Xavior smiles they hadnt talked like this at all since Sarah had come to live with them _"I have to go upstairs get changed"_ she says as she gets up from the table _"were are you planning to take me today" _Sarah smirks _"thats for me to know and for you to find out"_

The minuet she got the oufit out of her wardrobe it is obvious that she wasnt impressed until it hit her that her that her parents had baught if for her to ware today, but they had obviously ben trying to tell her she was wearing to much black.

Sarah sighs and starts to change, meanwhile the rest of the household were waking up.

Just as Sarah is admiring her new outfit in the mirror Kerr comes rushing threw the door, _"your lucky I wasnt getting changed, nock next time" _Kerr pauses looking totally embarrased _"I just wanted to say happy birthday"_

Kerr passes a present as Sarah asks _"how do I look"? _Kerr looks at her properly _"well its different, the colour is very red" _he says playfully patting her on the back Sarah starts laughing and then smiles _"thats exactly how I feel, Its my parents last attempt to change my fassion sence" _Sarah picks up the present and makes her way down to the kitchen to find everyone else enjoying there breakfast, Xavior looks up from his backon and eggs.

_"what do you have in mind for today"?_

Sarah finally gives in to telling him _"I will be taking you for a pizza" _Xavior starts chocking on his food as he tries to say_"whats a pizza"?_ Sarah looks at him with a shocked look _"you have to be kidding me, with all your non magical world smarts, you dont know what a pizza is, well your in for a treat"_ Sarah smirks. Later that day Sarah and Xavior arrive in London they had to catch the Wizard train because Sarah couldnt fly yet,

_"follow me"_ They enter a nearby pizzeria and Xavior was in awe. _"Xavior calm down people are staring, you dont want any of the none magical foke know that you have never heard of a pizza before, do you, just to be safe I'll order for both of us, how are you with caffien"?_

_"what do you mean"?_

_"you dont think we'll have pizza without something to drink, I'm going to order soda as well, but some have caffien just to see you hyper, you are in for a real treat"_

The server came to the table and Sarah ordered a pepperoni pizza and a pitcher of coke, Sarah watches Xavior as he nervously toook his first sip of soda, Sarah couldnt help but laugh as Xavior coughed.

_"That was good but it was a bit sweet"_ Xavior takes another sip, This time he didnt cough.

Before the pizza arrived, they talked about what might happen when she arrived at school, They already new Sarah was going to be the gossip of the school especially considering the scar.

_"Xavior, what will happen when I arrive at school"? _Xavior takes another sip _"what do you mean"?_

_"I mean if I am being harrased in class can I have private lessons"_

_"we will wate and see ok" _Sarah sighs _"you braught me into your home, you gave me a second family but what if whoever killed my parents wants me dead too"?_

_"Sarah, listen to me, nothing will go wrong, whatever happends I will protect you, when your parents died you wearnt able to protect them, but that is going to change now"_

Sarah just sits opposite him in silence,

_"Sarah, are you going to be alright"?_ Sarah only nodded _"ok well lets go back and then you can sleep"_

_"yeah, but I dont want to sleep to long, will you stay in my room while I sleep"?_ _"yeah, sure"_

Sarah looks at her watch _"perhaps we should take the underground, it would be quicker,"_

And hour later they found themselves back at the Manor, and made there way to the kitchen, Sarah sits down at the table and starts unrapping the presents with all her freinds sat aroundt the table watching her,

In the center of the table was a broom stick birthday cake, all the presents Sarah had opened and piled at the other side of the kitchen,

laura walks over to her with a small jewlrey box _"Sarah, your parents left you this" _Laura says placing it on the table in front of her,

Xavior watching her from the other side of the kitchen leaning against the wall with a sad but happy look as Sarah opens it,

Sarah holds up the neckless.

_"what dose this neckless do"?_

Xavior looks at it for a second _"Its a very powerful form of protection"_

Sarah places the note in her pocket and then Xavior asks_"is everyone packed for tomorow, we have to leave early"_

Sarah nodes but the boys rush out obviously rushing to there rooms to pack, while Xavior places Sarahs trunk into the back of the car,

_"you go to bed, I will be up in a minuet" "ok,"_

The next day 13th September they woke up early to catch the train at Worsley station, Xavior and Laura drive them to Preston station,

When they arrive at Preston station the five of them say goodbye to Laura and then they make there way to platform 3c in between two beams they walk through an invisable barrior and find themselves at Worsley station it is magnificent,

At the entrance to the station is a large phoenix sculpture in the middle of the arched entrance, lots of witches and wizards were busying around and looking for the right platform and having intence conversation.

A voice beamed over the chattering saying_ "PLATFORM 1 FOR WIZARD AND WITCHES ACADEMY" _The four freinds went together dragging there trunks beind them because they couldnt find a trolly.

Meanwhile Xavior was chatting to the rest of the teachers as they made there way to there compartment.

Once the four freinds had got to the train they helped each other lift there trunks on board and placed there trunks intothe trunk compartment at the back of the train.

They then go searching for a train compartment, they settle for one at the front of the train Kerr slides the door open they sit down in there seats in the center is a table and above there heads are racks for there other luggage,

Once they were settled they start to play animal cards, As they get engrossed in the game the breakfast trolly come down the corridor the wizard opens the compartment door,

_"do you want any breakfast"?_

_"can we have porridge please with jam on myne please" _Sarah asks, once the breakfast was being served Xavior turns up at the door _"I'll have some of that it looks good"_ Sarah smiles as Xavior comes into the compartment and sits next to her,

Once Kerr closed the door after Xavior Sarah decides to tell them what has been on her mind,

_"A month ago my parents a fight" _she explains what had happened and Kerr speaks up first_ "Sure, you dont think they were talking about another child do you"? _Sarah shakes her head _"you should of seen there faces when they saw me in the doorway" _Kerr replies by saying "I'm more interested in what the map _is for"_ Xavior speaks up for the first time _"it sounds like they werer planning something"_

Sarah looks out the window at the beautiful scenery of hills and valleysas she asks_"do any of you know_

_about a prophecy"_

All four of them shake there heads, A few hours later it starts to go dark, One of the prefects came up to there compartment and opens the door _"Its time to change into your uniform,When we arrive you wil be the first off,"_

The prefect closes the door and continues onto the next compartment.

Sarah offers to get the uniforms and Xavior goes with her to help her out, they make there way to th trunks compartment atthe back of the train.

Finding Kerr anad Charles were simple but when Sarah opens Hectors trunk it's such a mess that it takes Xavior and Sarah a while to sort through his uniform and then close the trunk,

Once Sarah sorted the uniforms into two piles Sarah and Xavior ballanced the uniforms with the shoes on top so that they could just see over the top Sarah only just managed working her way through the corridoor just managing not to collide into any of the other students,

Sarah kicks the door ad Kerr opens it for Xavior and Sarah.

They place the uniforms onto the table _"I will meet you when you get there at the station, I have to go ahead and speak to the Headteacher,"_

The uniform consists of a purple shirt, black and white tie, black trousers or skirt with gold stars down one side with black shoes or trainers and a read school robe.

By the time they had hanged the train was pulling into the school station,

Outside on the platform is a tall man he looked slightly nervous but is dressed in a set of defence robes, Kerr nudges Sarah _"look its Xavior"_

As soon as the train stops Xavior walks on the train _"can Sarah Benedict Weatherby make her way to the front" _Sarah fights her way through the students _"whats wrong"?_

Xavior looks into her eyes when she returned the look she new something was wrong _"I want you to come with me, your belongings will be braught up by the cartaker"_

As they step off the train Sarah realises that they are under ground Xavior smiles at Sarah as she asks _"were are we going" _Xavior takes a second to reply _"we are going to the headteacher" _Sarah couldnt understand why the headteacher would want to see her she grabs Xaviors arm so that he would turn to her and then askes _"But why dose he want to see me" _Xavior leans against the wall as if he would get the support he so desperatly needed from the cold surface and looked straight at Sarah for a while calculating what would be the best thing to say at that moment in time then he quickly rushed out with _"I dont know" _Sarah new he was lieying.

After what felt like forever walking through endless corridoors through a courtyard and then up one fight of stairs they found themselves in front of the door, Sarah starts backing away _"I cant go in there" _she backs away into the wall her face pale with fear of what was through that door, Xavior realised why she was getting distressed he had been so shocked at the news he had just recieved that he had nearly forgotten that the last time Sarah had seen this door was the night of her parents murders and that was so she could wait for him to return from a meeting in france,

_"Sarah look at me, we can sort this meeting to take place in a spare classroom, if you dont feel ready to step into the office, I can totally understand"_

Sarah dosent seem to hear him, _"wait here a second I will tell Burt to change the meeting to tomorow and at a different location" _Sarah slides down the wall to a sitting position muttering _"they are dead" _Xavior breath cought when he heard the sound of the finality in Sarahs voice it was the first time she had said the words since it had happened _"I, I know" _Xavior goes to sit next to her taking her into a hug _"I need a favour" _Sarah says as she clings to her godfather _"just say what the favour is and I will do it" "want the photo albums of my parents from childhood until now" _Xavior looks down at her before answering her _"I will get Laura to owl them to you" _wondering if he should ask or not the reason she needed the photos he gives in and asks _"what do you want them for anyway"_ Sarah gives a slight smile _"I have an idea, Its something for the funneral, if it works, I will get Kerr to help me out with it" _Xavior goes to stand up _"wait here while I got and talk to Burt" _Sarah just nods and watches him go through the door,

A few minuets later Xaviour walks back out the door and Sarah stands up and Xavior tells her _"we will be meeting him tomorow in my office next door to the classroom, is that ok with you" "yeah sure thats great"_

Xavior walks Sarah to her dorm and they then hug and go there seperate ways.

As Sarah walks into the common room she motions for Kerr to come over to her and sit down at the desk next to the window _"I need a favour, will you help me make a music video of my parents lives before and after getting together, will you help me choose the best pictures, and I know you were researching how to get none magical stuff to work in our world I thought you would like a bit of a challange"_

Kerr had an excited glint in his eyes _"I think I have a way we can do it, I will get back to you when I know if it works or not, ok"_

Sarah places her hand on his shoulder _"thanks for doing this, your the best freind I could ever ask for"_ Kerr picked up on her blusing so he new she meant more to that than what she was ready to say.

she smiles and then says _"I am going to bed" _

The next morning Sarah wakes up to find Xavior waiting for her standing looking out of Sarahs window _"do you always come into the girls dorm" _Sarah asks with a big grin on her face Xavior swivles round to look at her _"no just when they dont turn up for breakfast" _Sarah looks at her watch that she had got from her cousin for her birthday it had arrived a day late but it was worth waiting for _"we have that meeting to go to now dont we" __"why dont you just wear you black defence robes today, I know you will wear them anyway your like your mother in that sence" _Sarah reaches for her trunk and removes her black defence robes and holster and rushed into the toilet to get changed a few minuets later she came out _"how do I look"? _

_"you look great, who are you trying to impress" _he playfully throws a pillow at her and she pounces on top of him with the pillow _"oh your in for it now" _and she starts attacking him with the pillow, _"I give in he shouts and then pulls her off him" _Sarah then runs for the dorm door and runs down to the common room laughing and runs into Kerr _"how are the plans going for the video"? _Kerr grins _"I got it working come over here to look" _Sarah walks over to were Kerr had been working on the plans for what Sarah wanted for the funneral she sees the screen and smiles _"so you chose the pictures as well did you"?_

_"yeah they arrived last night I just finished putting the pictures together to appear magically when I flick my wand it should work, do you want to test it"?_

_"could you add this song to the background for it"_

Kerr looks at the song and smiles _"yeah sure be simple I have this recording system that I am borowng off one of the girls in second year" "ok that should have done it"_

Xavior walks up behind them watching the video that will be played at the funneral.

_"we should get going Burt will be waiting for us"_

Sarah nodes _"I will be back later" _She mutters to Kerr,

When they get to the office they find Burt waiting for them _"Burt, sorry we are late, Sarahs working on something for the funneral" _

Once the door had closed behind Xavior Burt went to stand behind Xaviors desk Sarah notices he seemed to be composing himself, _"take a seat, both of you" _Xavior and Sarah sit down on the two chairs in front of the desk.

_"Sarah" _the headteachers sighs _"I was hoping to meet you under happier cercumstances." _Burt looks into Sarahs eyes and she could tell something was really upsetting him _"whats wrong"? _Sarah asks the headteacher looking straight into his eyes.

The headteacher looks away to Xavior as if asking for help.

Xavior takes over, _"the night your parents were killed, we found this" _Xavior places a pentagon shape onto the desk Sarah new it was a recorded messege she had seen one before with charles making one to send to Hector, Sarah automatically stands up and walks over to the window and looks out at the water as if it could change everything.

All Sarah could think about is the arguement then she said _"its my fault"_

she hears something being nocked over which courses her to turn round to see the headteacher pick something up.

_"dont say that, none of this is your fault"_

Xavior walks over to her and puts a supportive hand on her shoulder _"come on please sit back down" _Sarah did as she was talled Sarah takes a minuet to calculate this person in front of her _"you know that you can call me Burt I was a freind of your parents" _Sarah watches him for a second _"your saying I can use your first name instead of headteacher" _Xavior lightend his hand on her shoulder _"can we listen to the messege now"? "yeah sure you want us to keep you company while you watch it"?_

_"Yeah sure"_

As Sarah looks at the object on the table a hologram image of her father forms in mid air,

_"Sarah if you have this messege" _Giles looks down as he continues. _"It means we didnt make it, by now you will be in Burts office accompanied by your godfather Xavior, I asked your mother to say something but she cant face the chance that we wont make it, you will always be special to me, one day I will hope you understand when your old enough, we have to go now, bye" _Sarah looks at the silent pentogram _"can I keep that"?_

Burt looks over to her, _"Xavior probably you should take her to the kitchens and get her something to eat"_

a few minuets later Xavior opened the door to the kitchen _"what do you fancy"? _Xavior asks as he makes his way to the table _"a backon role" _xavior walks over to one of the cooks and leaves Sarah watching the other cooks making the food for dinner later,

_"Sarah" _she jumps when she realises she was in her own world and hadnt noticed her godfather had returned to the table.

_"you ok didnt mean to frighten you" _"_I was just thinking"_ Sarah sighs _"are there many people coming to the funeral"?_

Xavior leans back on his chair _"I have no idea, but from what I have heard its going to be big, your parents were very interletual and very special people they hit my lives even though they didnt have a very long aduthood."_

Xavior watched Sarahs reaction _"this is good"_ she says taking a bite from her backon role he reaches out for her hand to get her attention _"you dont have to go to the funneral, you know people wont think of anything against you if you dont feel up to it"_

Sarah thinks through his words and then swollows the last of the sandwitch _"I have to be there"_

A few hours later Xavior walks Sarah back to the dorm,

_"I will see you in defence class tomorow"_ as Sarah lets herself into the common room, she notices her freinds waiting for her,_ "you should listen to this"_ she places the pentagon object in the middle of them on the floor in front of the fire,

_"I'm off to bed, night"_


End file.
